Y la duda
by Eatbooks
Summary: No era algo controlable, no había siquiera un ápice de cordura. Ron, hermione y la duda RXH


Aún no acababa de comprender su razonamiento

Aún no acababa de comprender su razonamiento. Era ridículo, paranoico, un pensamiento sin pies ni cabeza, pero que la perturbaba de igual forma:

Lavender y Ron

Cómo lograba enfurecerla el verlos juntos por los pasillos, cómo desataba su llanto el que la abrazara de vez en cuando y como ardía de celos cuando Lavender desinteresadamente tomaba su mano y ambos sonreían.

Aun no acababa de comprender porqué se sentía de esa forma si Ron era su novio, si había prometido amarla hasta que sus capacidades físicas se lo permitieran, si en las tardes se tiraban en el pasto junto al lago y bebían intensos tragos de amor. No lo entendía.

Hermione Granger se sentía vacía, menospreciada, inútil y poco atractiva. Vulnerable frente ante la imagen de Ron y Lavender.

"Hey… ¿me quieres?"- le preguntó un día Ron y ella no supo que responder, que decir para no salir lastimada de la situación.

"Claro"- pero la respuesta era "En exceso", "Te amo, te necesito, nunca te vayas de mi lado" Y una sonrisa semi-falsa.

Pero es que como le podía pedir bienestar si Hermione se sentía tan mal? Cómo evadir todas las preguntas que se formulaba y la hacían balbucear? Cómo no temer ante la posible perdida de su novio? Cómo no llorar si de repente lo veía riendo a carcajadas con otra? Cómo no sentirse una escoria cuando aún veía retazos de enamoramiento en esa acuosa mirada? Cómo no llorar en las noches? Cómo no empapar sus libros rogando olvido?

Caminó hacia la puerta para cambiar de sala, Ron de nuevo no se había sentado al lado de ella, ni había dado rastros de querer hablarle, pero su silueta vagaba detrás de ella, Hermione lo sabía, pero no lo atendería, pasaría de largo y escondida en un rincón lloraría su frustración.

Una mano la detuvo, mil ideas a su mente en un segundo, todas desechadas al tacho de la basura en otro. Era Ron, era su puño abrasador, su piel de fuego, sus manos de licor.

-"Qué te pasa?"- había sido su pregunta cortante y cargada de preocupación. Hermione no lo miraba, que miseria, quería tener sus ojos sobre los suyos, agarrar su mandíbula y besarla hasta el cansancio, tomar sus manos como piratas y naufragar entre sus curvas, perderse en cada rastro, en cada aliento que esa mujer le dedicaba

-"Nada…debo ir a otra clase"- susurró lastimada. "Ya no más" deseaba "Suéltame, Ron, déjame ir, no me detengas que voy a morir. No te pares delante de mi, no me digas que me quieres, no me digas que me necesitas, suéltame y déjame seguir…" pensaba Hermione, pero lejos de ser sus deseos, eran todos sus miedos "Por favor...no me dejes ir" Y cayó una lágrima.

Sin embargo el muchacho agarró su muñeca con más fuerza y la guió a cuestas, con la mirada curiosa de miles encima, hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Con tropezones logró arrinconar a Hermione contra un árbol, poniendo uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de la muchacha, su perfume en su nariz, susurró atractivamente:

-"Qué te pasa?"

Hermione contuvo el aliento, no era eso lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, era un poco de tranquilidad. Pero aún así en su corazón necesitaba gritar "no me quieres, no la olvidas ¿por qué eres mi novio si no me necesitas? Yo te amo y lo daría todo por ti: la sangre en mis venas, las neuronas, mis pensamientos, mis extraños sentimientos, mis notas y mis cuadernos. Mis libros, mis textos, mis bienes, mi ropa, mi cuerpo, mi mirada, mis sonrisas y mis dudas. Ron, por favor!¿Acaso no ves qué estoy loca?¿Acaso no ves que me duele? ¿Acaso no ves que me derrito en tu boca?" Miles de acciones y todas calladas

-"No lo sé…"

-"Si lo sabes. Herm, por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que te sucede"- comenzó él- "Necesito saber como estás, has sido tan fría este último tiempo. Necesito verte sonreír, necesito estar contigo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!- todas las preguntas de repente contestadas, mas no era suficiente, ya no creía en las palabras, ni el las promesas, para ella, de ahora en adelante, sólo existían los gestos. Lloró otra lágrima, el mentón le tiritó, sus manos temblaron, el aliento se le iba, el corazón intentaba suicidarse, sus piernas ya no eran sostenedoras de su peso, Sólo quería que toda esta tontería se acabara.

-"La quieres aún a ella" – cada palabra era un desgarro y el silencio de Ron, un calvario. Su respiración comenzaba a fermentar, un gemido moría en su garganta, una mano apretaba su corazón y le impedía pensar. "Por favor, Ron, termínalo rápido, no quiero que me veas llorar"

-"…."

-"Ron…ya no tiene sentido"

Pero silencio, tan sólo silencio

-"Por favor, ya paremos, no puedo más con esto, me duele tan fuerte…"

Pero más silencio y una mirada tierna

-"No me mires así que me desespero, déjame regresar"- en un ademán de irse, pero la mano de él se posó en un cintura y se apegó más al tronco y a su figura.

-"Ridícula, paranoica..."- como si no lo supiera!- "Tonta, llorona…"- Lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía- "Eres la persona más maravillosa y humana que he conocido" – Ahora todo lo que decía no tenía sentido- "Te amo, te amo, compréndelo. Te necesito más que al viento, más que al Quidditch, más que a Lavender. Ella no es nada; la quiero, no te lo niego, pero no de la forma en que lo hago contigo. Si no fueras tú la única, no estaría aquí…"

Mil respuestas algo más claras, ahora era más que suficiente. Era Su Ron y Lavender a la mierda.

Entonces un beso, uno tan suave que apenas se sentía. Un roce de bocas tan coordinado que casi parecía de película, una fricción de lenguas tan sensual que cualquiera envidiaría. Una química extraordinaria. Ni Lavender la igualaba. Una sonrisa traviesa, un apretón de cuerpos un poco más animado, una caricia en la cara con la boca, respiraciones entrecruzadas, perfumes mezclados formando una hermosa fragancia, dos bocas unidas que decían te amo.

Durmieron juntos en la sala común, arropados por una manta, entibiados por la chimenea que nunca amainaba. Besos y que iban y venían. Caricias más fuertes que otras, más intensas que la anterior y un sentimiento cada vez más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ya era otro día y era otra oportunidad. Hermione vagaba por los pasillos pensando en que nuevo libo extraer de la biblioteca, sin saber que indirectamente todos sus pensamientos coincidían en Ron.

Entonces lo ve riendo, con su pelo rojo espectacular y siente que lo ama como a nadie.

Entonces ve a la otra persona, Ron junto a Lavender

Y la duda.


End file.
